starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations
These quotations are from cinematics, mission briefings, and in-game "cutscenes" from StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. =Intro= Cinematic - The Deal Arcturus Mengsk: They say a man never really knows himself... until his freedom's been taken away. I wonder... how well do you know yourself? Tychus Findlay exits his prison. Adjutant: Prisoner, step forward onto the platform. Tychus Findlay moves to the platform ahead him. Arcturus Mengsk: Convict 626. Murderer. Pirate. Traitor. Today... you go free. But as you'll soon learn... even freedom has a price. Machines seal and lock a marine combat suit on Findlay. Adjutant: Combat suit sealed and locked. Arcturus Mengsk: You'll carry your prison with you. That armor will be your new cell. Make no mistake... War is coming. With all its glory... and all its horror. Mr. Findlay - your freedom awaits. Tychus Findlay: Hell... it's about time.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Deal. (in English). 2010. =Mar Sara Missions= Liberation Day Before Mission Cinematic - Public Enemies As Raynor is having a drink on Joeyray's Bar, the TV screen shows a UNN newscast. Donny Vermillion: ...and in other news today, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk held a press conference commemorating the end of the so-called Brood War some four yeas ago. Our own Kate Lockwell was on the scene. The screen switchs to focus on Kate Lockwell interviewing Arcturus Mengsk. Kate Lockwell: Emperor, the threat of a new zerg invasion is still very real - but instead of expanding our fleets, you've squandered trillions on hunting down has-been rebels like Jim Raynor! Arcturus Mengsk: Jim Raynor represents a clear and present threat to this Dominion! He is an unscrupulous, lawless revolutionary bent on spreading fear and dissention across the sector! He and his ragtag band of miscreants have instigated open rebellion across six separate worlds - and stolen vast amounts of Dominion weapons and hardware! ... Raynor stares at a photo of Sarah Kerrigan, back when she was still human. Meanwhile, Mengsk stills speaks on the TV screen. Arcturus Mengsk: I assure you, this criminal will be brought to justice... very soon. Jim Raynor: It ain't over till it's over, you son of a bitch. Raynor shoots the face of Mengsk on the screen with his revolver. Jim Raynor: Adjutant, are my troops ready yet? Adjutant: Your forces are prepared and awaiting your orders, Commander. Uploading tactical data now. Jim Raynor: Good. 'Bout time we kicked this revolution into overdrive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. Briefing Jim Raynor: Adjutant, what do ya got for me? Adjutant: Dominion forces have set up a logistics headquarters in the town of Backwater Station. Adjutant: This has become the hub for all operations on Mar Sara. The Dominion recently pulled troops out of the city, and they are now understrength. Jim Raynor: Are the locals cooperating? Adjutant: The people of Backwater Station are known to be anti-Dominion. But they lack weapons and organization. Jim Raynor: If I can take that headquarters away from Mengsk, it'll cripple him on this planet. Jim Raynor stands up. Jim Raynor: Prep my ship. After Mission UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ Prince Valerian opens veteran's hospital on Helios +++ Korhal property boom will be short lived say analysts +++ Tyrador tsunami relief operation enters new phase +++ SAT1 reports unusual activity in Char system, fleet put on alert +++ This is UNN with Donny Vermillion +++ Donny Vermillion: This is Donny Vermillion, live from the UNN studios on Korhal. We've got a breaking story for you. Let's go live to our own Kate Lockwell, on the fringe world of Mar Sara. Kate? Cut to Lockwell, on Mar Sara. Kate Lockwell: Thanks Donny! Rebel Jim Raynor has reappeared in a big way. He's attacked a Dominion depot near Backwater Station, seizing weapons and distributing them to the local populace. Donny Vermillion: Kate, I bet the locals are pretty nervous about having a notorious outlaw in their neighborhood. Kate Lockwell: Actually Donny, the people I talked to seemed really encouraged by the- Donny Vermillion: Thanks Kate! You heard it here first -- Jim Raynor, terrorizing the locals on Mar Sara. When we return, are your kids using stim-paks? Cut on Raynor. Jim Raynor: Keep talkin' pal. I'm just gettin' started. The Outlaws Before Mission Cinematic - Old Times Tychus Findlay: Y'know, for the most wanted man in the sector - you ain't that hard to find. I had to see it for myself. Little Jimmy Raynor... the people's hero. Jim Raynor: Tychus Findlay... Nice suit. Tychus Findlay: Pays to be prepared. Jim Raynor: I heard they put you on ice. Life sentence. What, did they give you time off for good behavior? Tychus Findlay: That's right, old buddy. I'm a model citizen now. Jim Raynor: So to what do I owe the pleasure? Tychus Findlay: Just a friendly business proposition. Do you even know what the Dominion are doing out here? Jim Raynor: I'm guessin' yer about to tell me. Tychus Findlay: Digging up alien artifacts, old buddy. Your boy Mengsk has gone crazy for 'em. But I got a contact that'll pay top dollar for every artifact we...liberate from the Dominion. Jim Raynor: I guess I can hardly pass that up, now can I, Tychus? Tychus Findlay: Partners then. Sixty-forty. Jim Raynor: Seventy-thirty. My way. Feels like old times already! Tychus Findlay: Old Times. After Mission UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ Prince Valerian announces new grant for archaeology museum +++ Sources hint at new Dominion super weapon +++ Raynor's Raiders renew terrorist campaign ++++ Dominion Jorium freighter hijacked by pirates +++ This is UNN news with Donny Vermillion +++ Donny Vermillion: Thanks for staying with us. Let's go now to Kate Lockwell with an update on Jim Raynor's violent uprising. Cut to Lockwell, on Mar Sara. Kate Lockwell: Thanks Donny. Raynor's clearly widening his list of targets. He's attacked a Dominion archaeological dig, and possibly seized a dangerous alien artifact. Donny Vermillion: Emperor Mengsk spoke on this subject earlier today. Cut to Arcturus Mengsk. Arcturus Mengsk: There's no telling what kind of havoc these supposedly innocuous relics might wreak upon our worlds. Anyone found in possession of these items will be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law. Cut to Tychus and Raynor. Tychus Findlay: Look on the bright side, partner; you're a wanted man either way. Jim Raynor: Thanks, Tychus. Back with Vermillion. Donny Vermillion: Shocking, Kate. I imagine civilian casualties were high as a result of Raynor's terrorist actions. Cut to Lockwell. Kate Lockwell: Actually, the only civilian deaths appear to be collateral damage from overzealous Dominion Security Forc- Back on Vermillion. Donny Vermillion: Thanks Kate! You heard it here first -- Jim Raynor, killing women and children on Mar Sara. Zero Hour Before Mission After Mission Cinematic - Escape from Mar Sara thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Mar Sara Colony - 6:21 Local Time The Hyperion is shooting against some mutalisks. Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay enter the bridge of the Hyperion. Tychus Findlay: Damn, Jimmy, you've been holding out on me. Jim Raynor: Cuttin it pretty close there, Matt. Matt Horner: Never left you hanging before, sir. Jim Raynor: Fair enough. Just get us the hell outta here! Matt Horner: All batteries concentrate forward firepower. Spin up drives two and six! All hands brace for warp jump on my mark! Tychus Findlay braces for warp jump. Matt Horner: Mark! Hyperion enters warp jump. Hyperion exits warp jump far from Mar Sara. Jim Raynor: What happened there, Matt? We haven't seen the zerg for years. Why attack Mar Sara now? Matt Horner: It's not just Mar Sara. You need to see this. Matt Horner opens news screen. Donny Vermillion: -Zerg swarm launched a full scale attack- Reporter: -Devastation spread throughout all outer rim planets- Reporter: -Minutes ago the zerg attacked a Dominion research facility- =Hyperion Location Introductions= NOTE: Except for the bridge, the player cannot enter any other part of the Hyperion unless doing one of the two available missions: The Evacuation or Smash and Grab. Armory Introduction This scene is taking place after Raynor enters the armory for the first time. Rory Swann: Hey everybody! Our glorious leader has returned! Hey man, what's up, cowboy? Jim Raynor: What do ya got for me, Swann? Rory Swann: The usual -- buildin' up our standin' forces. Raynor: Bringin' my troops and hardware up to speed, huh? Rory Swann: Yup. You can add upgrades for their tech right here on the console. But buildin' an army on the run ain't cheap. You brought back credits this time, right? Jim Raynor: Look, I know money's been tight - but that artifact we just picked up from Mar Sara's gonna solve everything! Rory Swann: I've heard that before, brother. Jim Raynor: It's different this time. Rory Swann: Yeah, I heard that one, too. Cantina Introduction This scene is taking place after Raynor enters the cantina for the first time. Raynor enters the cantina door and walks to Graven Hill. Hill looks up as Raynor approaches. Graven Hill: Guess you heard the news by now, Raynor. Looks like you're back in business. Jim Raynor: That I am, Mr. Hill. An' fightin' the zerg and Dominion all at once is gonna take its toll on my standing forces. You got any guns for hire? Graven Hill: Well y'know, the invasion makes it a sellers' market right now. Still, your bartender over there makes a hell of a Mai Tai... So sure - I've got some mercenary contracts you might be interested in. Jim Raynor: You're all heart, Mr. Hill. Laboratory Introduction This scene is taking place after Raynor enters the Laboratory for the first time. Raynor enters the laboratory, Stetmann being up front next to the lab console. He's very excited to see Raynor, that he almost drops his clipboard. Egon Stetmann: Commander! The alien artifact is all secure in the lab, Sir! You know seeing it got me to thinking about my special projects... Jim Raynor: Whoa - slow down, Stetmann. What do you mean 'projects'? You doing some kinda research down here? Egon Stetmann: Yeah, well, not yet, sir. I still need some additional specimens to get things going. Once I get those, we can make some big improvements to our weapon systems and tactics! Jim Raynor: Well, I'm all for that. What do you need? Egon Stetmann: All kinds of things! I've entered the details into our database. If you run into something on a mission that we need, you'll be notified automatically. Jim Raynor: Just try not to blow up the ship, okay Stetmann? =Colonist Missions= Safe Haven/Haven's Fall Haven Despite its idyllic conditions, Haven's close proximity to protoss territory has deterred most terran colonization attempts... until now. Hanson: My people established a new colony on Haven. It was going well, but now the colony's gone dark. They're not responding on any frequency. Hanson: We need to get there and see what the situation is. They might have been exposed to the zerg virus, and they are on the verge of protoss space. Jim, I'm worried that something has gone very wrong. Horner: We're almost to Haven, but there's still been no contact from -- Horner: Sir, there's a protoss fleet holding in orbit! Horner: They're disrupting all communications to the surface - and it looks like they're powering up their main weapons! Hanson: Jim! You have to stop this! Raynor: Matt, open a channel to the protoss. Let's see how diplomatic they're feelin'. Selendis: En Taro Tassadar, James Raynor. I am Executor Selendis. Your bravery and service to Aiur are known to us. Raynor: En Taro Tassadar, Selendis. Listen - with all due respect, your fleet needs to pull back. The people on Haven are no threat to you. Selendis: Our Observers detected zerg hive spores infesting the colonists. They must be purified. If you wish to undertake this mission in our stead, we will permit it. Hanson: Jim, some of my people are infested but you can't let the protoss just destroy them all! If you keep the protoss at bay, I know I can find a cure for the infestation. Selendis: The only cure for zerg infestation is purification by fire. You know this to be true, James Raynor. Hanson: I can cure them, Jim - believe me! Selendis: If you choose to resist us, we will meet in glorious combat. Selendis: The choice is yours, James Raynor. We await your answer. Protect the colony Side with the Terran Refugees against the Protoss. This will anger the Protoss, but will buy Dr. Hanson more time to search for a cure. Regardless of whether she finds a cure or not, Dr. Hanson's efforts will lead to new breakthroughs in Zerg Research. Purify the colony Side with your old allies, the Protoss, against the Terran Refugees. Dr. Hanson will see this as a betrayal, but your actions will cleanse the colony of any infestation. The Protoss have also agreed to share some of their knowledge in exchange for your help. Safe Haven Before Mission Mission Briefing Raynor: I ain't gonna stand by while you wipe out a whole colony, Selendis. Not while there's still a chance we can save 'em. Selendis: Then it shall be an honor to meet you on the field of battle. Your reputation as a commander is most impressive. I trust you will live up to it. Hanson: Thank you Jim! Thank you so much. Whatever's happening on Haven, my people don't deserve to be wiped out. We'll make this right. I'll find a cure. Hanson: Jim, the protoss are already closing in on the colony! My people don't stand a chance! Raynor: We're gonna have to stop that 'Purifier' of theirs before it can wipe the whole place out. Get everyone evacuated to the main base, Ariel. Raynor: If the Purifier gets that far - we're done. Raynor: Well, 'least we can we can count on 'em bein' methodical. They'll stop to burn every settlement along the way. Swann: You sure know how to pick a fight, Cowboy. Swann: I got something that'll help ya. I called in some favors and got us Viking schematics. Swann: Remember, they can change from a jet into a combat walker and back again. Pretty nifty stuff. Hanson: Jim... The Purifier's drawing power from several protoss Nexus -- its shields are completely impenetrable! Hanson: How can you stop something like that? Raynor: Easy: we knock out those Nexii first, then we take down the Purifier. Raynor: Don't worry Ariel, we'll stop 'em! After Mission Cinematic - Good Man thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Hyperion - 14:22 shipboard time. Doors open. Jim Raynor: So I guess this is goodbye, Doc. I know you got a lot of cleaning to do up there. Ariel Hanson: We'll manage somehow. I just hope you boys stay out of trouble. Those protoss are bound to be upset. Jim Raynor: Well, me and the protoss go way back. I've helped them out a few times. Figure they might cut me some slack. Raynor takes a cigarette. Doors open. Hanson takes her glasses off Ariel Hanson: You know, you could always stay here. Settle down, make a new start. Raynor laughs Jim Raynor: Guys like me don't get second chances, darlin'. We just gotta finish what we begun. Hanson kisses Raynor. His cigarette falls on the floor Ariel Hanson: You're a good man, Jim Raynor. Hanson leaves. Raynor takes his cigarette from the floor Jim Raynor: Hmph. I ain't that good.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. Haven's Fall Before Mission Mission Briefing Raynor: I'm so sorry Ariel...but the Executor's right. Raynor: Believe me, they wouldn't have come all the way here if their data wasn't conclusive. Raynor: Call off your fleet Selendis, this is a terran thing. I'll handle it myself. Hanson: What?! This isn't right! I thought you were a better man than this, Jim! Raynor: Ariel. If there was a cure you woulda found it by now! The only thing we can do is put an end to this once and for all. Hanson: I won't accept that! Every one of my people can be saved. I'm close to finding the cure, I know it! Selendis: Honor to you, James Raynor. You were ever a true friend of the protoss. Although this work is painful for you - many more lives will be saved by your actions this day. Raynor: We've all laid it on the line for these folks more than once. Raynor: But there's only one way we can help them now. We've gotta save the ones we can - and kill the rest. Raynor: I know it's terrible, but if we wipe out these infested settlements, we'll save the whole damn planet from bein' overrun. Tychus: Ain't nothin' a little fire won't cure. Lotta ground to cover though. We ain't got enough troops to be everywhere at once. Raynor: Don't worry about it. Swann's already got that covered. Swann: Yeah I got ya' covered. Had to call in a few favors to get the schematics for these babies. You owe me big time, Cowboy. Swann: Don't forget these bad boys can switch between air and ground mode any time you need 'em to. Raynor: Those Vikings'll make all the difference. But it looks like some of the infested colonists are turning already. Tychus: And those structures are infesting more of 'em. Raynor: Let's just get this done. After Mission Cinematic - Infested thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Hyperion - 05:52 shipboard time Jim Raynor walks into the Hyperion laboratory in a Marine suit. Door closes behind him. Jim Raynor: Ariel! You in here? Raynor sees a spilled sample of viral tissue and the resulting computer screen indicating Hanson's contamination. Jim Raynor: Matt, seal all access points. An infested Ariel Hanson suddenly appears behind a stasis tube. Jim Raynor: Oh God - not you, too... Hanson jumps up to and hides in the ceiling. Ariel Hanson: Will you enjoy it? Ariel Hanson: Will you enjoy killing me... like you killed my children? Jim Raynor: You're infested... You're dead already. Raynor shoots Hanson just as she pounces at him. Ariel Hanson: Do... it... finish... it... Raynor kills Hanson''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Infested. (in English). 2010. Dialogue with Tychus Findlay Jim Raynor: You gonna tell me 'I told ya so' - that we never shoulda gone to Agria in the first place? Tychus Findlay: I ain't about to kick dirt on ya when yer down. Just some bad luck is all. Besides I'm sure your protoss buddies are real proud of you. Jim Raynor: It was our own mess to clean up. I don't give a damn what the protoss think.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (Tychus Findlay) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Gabriel Tosh Gabriel Tosh: I head about what went down in the lab. Pity that. But don't let yourself get distracted from what has to be done. Gabriel Tosh: Take my advice - keep it simple. No attachments, no strings. Just you against the universe. Jim Raynor: Sometimes I feel like anything I start caring about... just gets destroyed. Gabriel Tosh: Not you fault. Did you ever stop and think what'd happen if all those refugees from Agria had gone to the core worlds? That Hanson was a honey trap right from the start.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (Gabriel Tosh) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Rory Swann Jim Raynor: Do you think we coulda' saved more of those colonists? Rory Swann: Honest? No. And you got your head up your ass if you think any different. Jim Raynor: There had to be a better answer, though. Maybe if we caught it earlier... Rory Swann: Look, if the protoss with all their tech, psionics and big freakin' alien brains couldn't do anything for them - there ain't nothing we could a' done. Sometimes life's just rough that way.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Armory Story Mode Space (Rory Swann) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Matthew Horner Matt Horner: I'm... sorry about Ariel, sir. You really didn't have a choice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Bridge Story Mode Space (Matt Horner) (in English). July 27, 2010 UNN News Dialogue Donny Vermillion: Your best and only source for news, this is Donny Vermillion for UNN! Refugees continue to flood Dominion Space - they can't seem to find a safe planet anywhere, and they're showing up on our doorsteps. Kate Lockwell: Donny, Emperor Mengsk today announced that he's ordered the fleet to turn away refugee ships that enter core-world systems. Which raises the question - will Dominion ships really fire on unarmed civilian vessels? General Warfield had this to say: Horace Warfield: All our efforts at this time are focused on halting the zerg advance on the Core Worlds. Kate Lockwell: In other words, the General dodged the question. If Dominion forces fire on unarmed civilians- Donny Vermillion: Let's hope they don't. Your heard it here first. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (UNN News)(in English). July 27, 2010 *Egon Stetmann does not have any special dialogue. =Covert Missions= The Devil's Playground After Mission UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ KMC abandons outlying worlds as losses mount +++ Umoja mobilizes +++ Conscription stations open across core worlds +++ Markets slump after Kelanis defeat +++ Actress Kyla Velassi enters rehab. Velassi: I love you all! +++ Donny Vermillion: Donny Vermillion, UNN. Your first, last and only stop for the truth. Tonight our own Kate Lockwell uncovers a secret shadow war, waged by our brave Dominion ghosts, against a ruthless, hidden enemy. Cut to Lockwell. Kate Lockwell: Thanks Donny. I'm talking live with , a specialist in the Dominion . , I understand that you and your comrades have been against a of . What can you tell us about that? Silhouetted Figure: Well Kate, I'm not allowed to say much, but I can tell you and his allies will not . We expect to them very soon. Back on Vermillion. Donny Vermillion: I think we'll all sleep a little better tonight, knowing our Dominion forces are watching over us. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion. Welcome to the Jungle After Mission UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ Weapons plant attacked on Nephor II +++ Thousands dead on Nephor II after attack +++ Dominion security claims Raynor involved in Nephor II attack +++ Prince Valerian attends 2nd annual Navy ball +++ Zerg sighting on Korhal revealed as a hoax +++ Fuzzy image. Fire in the background. Kate Lockwell in the foreground. Kate Lockwell: ... I repeat, death toll is in the thousands. A Dominion weapons plant exploded hours ago, causing a chain reaction that has taken out several housing complexes in this working-class neighborhood. Cut to Tosh watching the report, nodding to himself, smiling. Kate Lockwell: Dominion Security Forces claim it was an act of terror by the notorious Jim Raynor. But our own investigations suggest that the plant must have been infiltrated by forces with sophisticated stealth technologies. It begs the question: could some of the Dominion's Ghost operatives have gone rogue? For UNN, this is Kate Lockwell reporting from core world, Nephor II. Raynor looks at Tosh. Tosh stares back, slight smile on his lips. Breakout/Ghost of a Chance New Folsom: Arcturus Mengsks' homeworld of Korhal was once a prosperous colony until it was obliterated by Confederate nukes. Vast fortunes have been lavished on the planet's reconstruction since Emperor Mengsk took the throne four years ago. Tosh: New Folsom is ripe for the taking, man. Every voice that was ever raised against Mengsk is penned up inside those walls. Tosh: We let all them prisoners loose an' he'll never know what hit him. Just let me know when you're ready to pull the trigger. Raynor: Where's Tosh? I thought he'd be here by now. Horner: He already left the ship. I thought you -- Horner: Sir, we have an incoming transmission. It's highly encrypted. Raynor: Patch it through. Nova: Well, well - the infamous Jim Raynor. My name is Nova. We should talk. Raynor: Now what would one of Mengsk's pet Ghosts have to say to me? Nova: Tosh is lying to you. Raynor: Get Tosh on comms. I'm sure he's listenin' in anyway, encrypted or not. Tosh: We Spectres be the future! You just couldn't handle it, little girl. Nova: Every Ghost that became a Spectre has gone on a psychotic killing spree. The ones I've captured are held in New Folsom. Tosh: Don't listen to her brother. Help me bust the Spectres from New Folsom, and we'll bring down Mengsk together! Nova: Tosh wants to reactivate his Spectre buddies using the substances you helped him collect. Nova: New Folsom is full of psychopathic killers. Do you really want to release them into the galaxy? Tosh: I be helping you against Mengsk, and my people will too. She won't even join you. Nova: He's a psychotic time bomb. He'll be on your side right up until he puts a knife in your back. Tosh: This be the moment of truth. Make your choice. Breakout Mission Briefing Raynor: You should have told me what you were really planning, Tosh. Raynor: But I'll take your word over a Dominion assassin's any day. Raynor: We've come this far together - may as well see it through. Nova: You've made a poor choice, Mr. Raynor. Tosh: I knew I could count on you, brother. Now let's go and bust open New Folsom! Tosh: Uploading New Folsom data now. Feast your eyes on this, brother. Raynor: They're locked down tight. Nova must have tipped them off. We're gonna need an army to break into that place now. Tosh: Even an army couldn't get you in there. But one man - one Spectre in the right place - can find a way in. Raynor: Then our progress is all up to you, Tosh. I'll push my boys as hard as I can, but they're gonna need your help to gain ground. Tosh: Sure. You sit back this time. I'll take the lead and clear the way. Just keep sending troops to keep the pressure on, an' I'll do the rest. Horner: There are two cell blocks containing military prisoners outside the main compound. If we break those open, we could probably count on help from the inmates. Tosh: What else? Horner: There's a Dominion base right by the main prison entrance. Take that out and the guards will retreat. Horner: The prisoners can handle it from there. Raynor: Alright Tosh, you ready for this? Tosh: I been waitin' a long time for this. I'm ready. After Mission Cinematic - A Better Tomorrow thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Hyperion - 03:53 shipboard time Jim Raynor: Fifty years and no one has ever escaped from New Folsom. But we broke it open in an afternoon. Matt Horner: I can hardly believe we pulled it off. Gabriel Tosh uncloaks. Gabriel Tosh: You guys did good. Now me and my spectres will finish the job. We will kill Mengsk .... and burn his Dominion to the ground! Matt Horner opens a list of all prisoners released from New Folsom. Matt Horner: Overthrowing Mengsk is just the start. This is about building a better tomorrow. Matt Horner: Don't you see? We just released every scientist, philosopher and free thinker, that ever challenged Mengsk's rule. That was our real victory today. Gabriel Tosh throws his balisong into the table. Gabriel Tosh: You're really that naive? Tomorrow will be a new Mengsk .... and another one after that. Your great shiny dream for a future is just an illusion. Jim Raynor takes Tosh's balisong and closes it. Jim Raynor: So if it's all so bleak, why are you here Tosh? What do you get of all this? Gabriel Tosh: Same thing as you, brother. I don't quit till' Mengsk is dead. Matt Horner: Vengeance doesn't factor into this. Our revolution is about freedom. Jim Raynor puts his hand on Horner's shoulder Jim Raynor: You'll see that better future, Matt. Jim Raynor looks at Tosh Jim Raynor: But it ain't for the likes of us. Jim Raynor gives Tosh his balisong back. Jim Raynor leaves. Gabriel Tosh cloaks. Matt Horner closes the list of prisoners screen.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ New Folsom prison broken open +++ Hundreds of inmates freed +++ Later, UNN Special report: inmate-proofing your home +++ Rebel Jim Raynor involved +++ This is UNN with Donny Vermillion +++ Kyla Velassi released from rehab. Velassi: I'm back! +++ Donny Vermillion: Breaking news. Reports coming in today suggest -- what's that? We're going to Kate? But I- Cut to Kate, standing in front of a bluescreen, with New Folsom in the background. Kate Lockwell: The Dominion's highest-value prisoners are loose tonight after a daring raid broke open New Folsom prison. Dominion Security Forces are on high-alert, as some of the prisoners were former members of Project: Shadowblade, which we've discovered to be a subversive off-shoot of the Dominion's Ghost program. A number of political dissidents were also freed during the attack. Donny Vermillion: Do we know who did this Kate? Was it Raynor's Raiders? Kate Lockwell: The evidence we have suggests it was, Donny. Donny Vermillion: There you have it, Jim Raynor making our world just a little more dangerous tonight. From the UNN studios on Korhal, I'm Donny Vermillion. Cut to Raynor. Jim Raynor: More dangerous for the real bad guys, Donny. You should be worried... Ghost of a Chance Mission Briefing Raynor: It don't matter how much you hate Mengsk, Tosh. If you and your Spectres are as bloodthirsty as it sounds, you're as much of a threat as he ever was. I'll be seeing you real soon. Tosh: You'll regret this, brother. Raynor: Alright, Nova - what's your plan? Nova: Tosh's Spectre facilities are on Avernus Station. Nova: Join me there and we can shut it down for good. Nova: Uploading tactical data now. Raynor: So this is where Tosh plans on building his Spectre army. Nova: I've identified three facilities that are vital to his operation. Nova: Our first target will be the Jorium stockpile... Nova: Next will be the Terrazine tanks... Nova: And finally the psionic waveform indoctrinator Tosh uses to complete the Spectres' activation process. Raynor: Alright, so we destroy all three of those targets and Tosh is out of business. Nova: Tosh knows every trick in the book when it comes to infiltration. I can penetrate most of his defenses, but I'll need your backup to get through them all. Raynor: And what about Tosh? Nova: Just leave him to me. Nova nukes the landing zone. Nova: I've cleared a landing zone for your forces. Nova: Let's get this party started. After Mission Cinematic - Nova thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Hyperion - 01:53 shipboard time Computer alerts incoming transmission Matt Horner: Transmission coming in. Jim Raynor: Oh. It's Tosh. Didn't take long for him to gloat. Patch him through. Gabriel Tosh appears on screen. Gabriel Tosh: You're gonna pay for that, man. Gabriel Tosh shows Raynor a voodoo doll. Jim Raynor: Is that supposed to be me? Gabriel Tosh opens his balisong. Gabriel Tosh: You're gonna regret crossing me. Gabriel Tosh puts his balisong into the doll's back. Jim Raynor remains unaffected. Tychus Findlay: (in the cantina) Oooof! Gabriel Tosh doesn't understand why his voodoo power didn't worked. Jim Raynor: You're a scumbag, Tosh. I spent my whole life fighting men like you. Gabriel Tosh throws the doll. Tychus Findlay is thrown around the cantina. Gabriel Tosh: Huh. You and me, we're both the same. We both do anything to get the job done. Jim Raynor: No. You don't get it at all. And now, you never will. Gabriel Tosh: What you gonna do, man? I'm six light years away. Jim Raynor: Not me. Gabriel Tosh is stabbed. His face is covered by blood. Nova decloaks and pushes him from his chair. Jim Raynor: Huh. Cold and efficient. Reminds me from someone I used to know. Glad you're not after me. Nova: Not today anyway. I'll see you around, Jim. Matt Horner: Don't you ever met any normal girls? Nova takes the voodoo doll from the floor and stabs the doll with Tosh's balisong. Tychus Findlay: AAAAGH!Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ New schools curriculum adds 'alien awareness' +++ Kyla Velassi to appear in troop-support show +++ Modernised battlecruiser unveiled +++ Zerg raiders stopped at Lakius +++ Kyla Velassi released from rehab. Velassi: I'm back! +++ Kate Lockwell: This is Kate Lockwell, live for UNN. Dominion Security Forces are telling us tonight that their agents have hunted down and executed the leaders of a subversive rebel group calling itself Project: Shadowblade. Donny Vermillion: Great news, Kate. Did they say how they feel about this? Kate Lockwell: Um, no, Donny, they didn't, but I imagine they're quite happy? Cut to Vermillion. Donny Vermillion: There you have it, Dominion Security, destroying the shadowy espionage arm of Jim Raynor's terrorist organization. Kate Lockwell: Wait, what? Dominion Security didn't say anything about Rayno- Donny Vermillion: Let's go to Commercial. Play commercial. =Revolution Missions= Cutthroat After Mission Rory Swann Rory Swann: Those guffy mercs are still using vultures, can you believe it? Damn, those things are death traps. Even when you yank them people shoot at you. Jim Raynor: Careful, Swann. My old vulture saved my skin more times than I care to remember. I ain't gonna listen to you trash talk a classic piece of engineering like that. Rory Swann: Classic? I suppose you could call 'em that. 'Course most folks like a bike that don't explode on them when the repeller seals freeze up, or the fuel cells start leaking radioactive waste. But hey, who cares if it's a classic, right? Jim Raynor: No one likes a smart ass, Swann. Media Blitz After Mission Cinematic - Hearts and Minds thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Lee Keno: ... these shocking revelations... Screen switchs. Michael Liberty: ... of anti-Mengsk sentiment... Screen switchs. A image of someone riding Horner can be briefly seen. Donny Vermillion: ... the Emperor held a news conference earlier today. Cut to Mengsk's conference room. News ticker text: +++ This is UNN with Kate Lockwell +++ Emperor Mengsk addresses Dominion +++ Emperor denies allegations +++ Zerg advance continues. Millions more dead +++ Emperor approval rating 14% a record low +++ This is UNN +++ Emperor Mengsk accused of inciting zerg invasion of Tarsonis +++ Reporter: Emperor, how do you respond to these allegations of genocide! Of using aliens to- Arcturus Mengsk: I assure you, these slanderous attacks against the throne are baseless and irresponsible! Kate Lockwell: Sir, do you still stand by the sentiment that selfless devotion to the people is the basis of your rule? Arcturus Mengsk: Well, of course! I was called upon to serve the greater interest of humanity! Personal power was never my goal! Kate Lockwell: Then how would you characterize these statements? Arcturus Mengsk: (recording) ... I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me! ... People on the conference room make a surprise exclamation. Reporters begin to take photos on the Emperor. Arcturus Mengsk: (angry) I... I won't stand for this! You jackals think you can come in here and question ME?! This interview is over! Scene switchs to Hyperion's cantina, where Raynor and Horner have just seen the news. Jim Raynor: Y'know I love seeing him squirm, but the Dominion's just going to spin this like they do everything else. Matt Horner: Not this time. Mengsk used the media as a weapon for years, now we've turned it against him. One broadcast and it won us a bigger victory than a hundred battles. Jim Raynor: I guess you're right, well its what we started this revolution for in the first place... We've got a long way to go, but maybe we started something here. Matt Horner: Hearts and minds man, just like you always said. Jim Raynor: Y'know Matt, someday you're going to wind up leading this bunch of misfits. Matt Horner: Oh, no... that's what I keep you around for... sir. Jim Raynor: (laughs) Matt Horner: (laughs)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. UNN News Dialogue News ticker text: +++ Emperor Mengsk: I will rule this sector or see it burned to the ground around me +++ Emperor Mengsk: I will rule this sector or see it burned to the ground around me +++ Kate Lockwell: Kate Lockwell here, live from Korhal. There's rioting in the streets. Citizens are setting fire to government buildings to express their shock and anger at the startling revelations from earlier today! Donny, what's the situation where you are? Cut to Vermillion, in the Studio, looking stunned. Donny Vermillion: I had a brother on Tarsonis. I had a brother there! Um. I... um... Back on Lockwell. Kate Lockwell: Right. Thanks for that, Donny. Okay, Emperor Mengsk broadcast a statement earlier today. Unfortunately, UNN's satellites were on lockdown at the time. Let's replay a bit of that. Cut to Mengsk's conference room. Arcturus Mengsk: This evidence has been falsified! The enemies of the Dominion will go to any length to soil my good reputation! These ruthless, slanderous attacks cannot- Kate Lockwell: At that point the Emperor was shouted down. He's since retreated to his palace and refuses to speak to anyone. In this reporter's opinion, Emperor Mengsk has been revealed as a- Signal cuts out. =Zeratul Flashbacks= Whispers of Doom Before Mission Cinematic - The Prophecy thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Zeratul studies the drawings upon a wall Zeratul: The Zerg swarm came as was foretold.... and the Protoss, first born of the gods -- rose to fight them. (beat) Now, the Xel'Naga that forged us all... are returning. Zeratul: But do they come to save...? Zeratul: ...or to destroy? Zeratul explores the caves. He encounters and kills several hydralisks. Kerrigan reveals herself. Infested Kerrigan: (laughs) I knew you'd find your way here eventually. Zeratul: Your very presence defiles this place, Kerrigan. Infested Kerrigan: Do you hear them, Zeratul -- whispering from the stars? The galaxy will burn with their coming. Zeratul: Perhaps... Zeratul cloaks. He then uncloaks and attacks Kerrigan. Zeratul: ... but you won't live to see it! Kerrigan immobilizes Zeratul in the air using a psi blast. Infested Kerrigan: Please. Our petty conflicts mean nothing now. A storm is coming that CANNOT be stopped. Fitting - that we should face oblivion together. Zeratul: Never! Zeratul opens his warp blade and cuts Kerrigan's wing. In doing so, his right arm is wounded. Infested Kerrigan: FATE cannot be changed. The END comes. And when it finds me... I shall embrace it at last. Kerrigan regenerates her wing and leaves. Zeratul: The prophecy is uncertain. There is always hope. Zeratul crawls through a crack and also leaves.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. =Artifact Missions= The Dig After Mission Cinematic - Zeratul's Warning thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Jim Raynor walks on a corridor. He opens his soda can. Doors open. Jim Raynor continues to walk, and doors close. Lights go out. Zeratul's voice is heard. Zeratul: James Raynor ... Zeratul appears, clutching his previously wounded arm and moving slowly. Zeratul: I bring tidings of doom ... Jim Raynor: Zeratul ... Zeratul: I have pierced through a veil of the future and beheld only .... Zeratul falls on his knees. Zeratul: ... oblivion! Zeratul: Yet one spark of hope remains. You will hold her life in your hands, and through justice demands that she die for her crimes, only she can save us. Jim Raynor: Wait a second. You're talking about Kerrigan. It's been four years .... You show up out of nowhere an- Zeratul pulls Jim Raynor to him, and puts an object into his hand. Zeratul: Time is short, you must understand! Zeratul takes his hands from the object, and reveals a strange device. Zeratul: The answers you seek lie within. Study it well. The fate of creation hangs in the balance ... Zeratul departs. Lights open. Jim Raynor: Nice to see you too ... Ihan Crystal Introduction into the laboratory]] Raynor stands in front of the Ihan crystal, staring at it. Jim Raynor: I've heard of these Ihan crystals before... Image rotates around the crystal. Jim Raynor: Supposedly, they allow ya' to relive another person's memories. Whatever Zeratul's uncovered... Cut to Raynor as he reaches out to touch the crystal. Jim Raynor: ...he was desperate for me to see it too. Well, here goes nothin'... Supernova After Mission Cinematic - Heir Apparent on the starmap]] ' corridors]] at gunpoint]] The Hyperion exits warp space. Moebius rendezvous point - 21:00 standard time. Matt Horner: Sir, we've reached the rendezvous coordinates. No contacts. Looks like the Moebius ship hasn't arrived yet. Jim Raynor: That's strange. It ain't like them to be late. The camera moves to the star console, on which three battlecruisers suddenly appear. '''Matt Horner': Sir! Dominion ships warping in! Mengsk's flagship is leading them! Tychus Findlay: Sweet mother of mercy. Raynor stands up from his chair, grabbing an old revolver with a single bullet. '''Matt Horner': Sir, their shields are still down. I don't like this. Jim Raynor: Matt - pull us alongside and prep docking tubes! Matt Horner: Commander, this is not a smart move. Tychus approaches Horner. Tychus Findlay: You wanted your revolution, kid. Now ya got it. The screen switchs to show a battle inside Mengsk's flagship, Bucephalus, between Dominion forces and Raynor's Raiders. Jim Raynor reaches ''Bucephalus' observation dome, where he finds a man looking out the window. Raynor drops his gun out to grab his old revolver and aims it against the man.'' Jim Raynor: Turn around, Arcturus! I want you to see this coming. Valerian Mengsk: You won't find my father here, Commander. I am Valerian Mengsk - and I own the Moebius Foundation... through them, I own you as well. Jim Raynor: Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now... Valerian Mengsk: Because I can offer you what you've always wanted -- a chance to rescue Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Gabriel Tosh: I heard you've been making new friends. But Valerian is tougher than he looks. He had to survive all alone, while his daddy was off conquering the sector. *NOTE: Raynor doesn't converse with Gabriel Tosh, the spectre only says his opinion and has no conversation with him. =Final Missions= Gates of Hell Before Mission Cinematic - Dangerous Game Dominion battle group - 13:03 local time. The screen shows a orbital view of planet Char. Horace Warfield: Char. If Hell ever existed - this is it. Oceans of fire, tectonic storms and an atmosphere that'll burn a man alive. The camera zooms out to reveal Jim Raynor centering his view upon the world. Horace Warfield: But we've planned for all of that- Raynor looks at Warfield and turns around to confront him. Jim Raynor: You can't plan for the zerg, general. They ain't goin' to fit in to your nice, clean time table. Horace Warfield: I've led five separate invasions against the swarm. I held the line while you and your terrorist friends hid under a rock. Valerian shows up and interrupts Warfield. Valerian Mengsk: We're all aware of your victories, General. I've invited Commander Raynor here to assist us with any unforeseen contingencies. Jim Raynor: Well it sounds like you got it all figured out, junior. Valerian Mengsk: I have far too much invested in this undertaking to see it fail. Valerian walks next to an hologram projector. Valerian Mengsk: Speaking of which, you might particularly enjoy this next step. Valerian presses a button. Then, the face of Arcturus Mengsk appears on the projector. Arcturus Mengsk: Valerian! I've just received a report you've taken half the fleet! Care to explain yourself, boy? Valerian Mengsk: Father, I am about to accomplish that which you never could. Today I will defeat the Queen of Blades and secure peace throughout the Dominion. By this act the people will finally know that I am a worthy successor to you. Arcturus Mengsk: I love your gumption, son, but you're in way over your head. What makes you think you have the experience to- Raynor pushes Valerian away and walks in front of Arcturus' hologram. Jim Raynor: He ain't alone, Arcturus! Arcturus Mengsk: (surprised) Raynor. I don't know what gutter my son fished you out of, but even you've got to realize that treacherous bitch cannot be saved... And neither can you. Jim Raynor: We'll see about that. And when this is over, you and me got a score to settle. Raynor closes the link with Arcturus and walks away. Arcturus' hologram disappears. Valerian smiles. Valerian Mengsk: Everything I could have hoped for... Jim Raynor: You're playing a dangerous game here, kid. Alarm sounds. Horace Warfield: Prince Valerian, we have zerg attack waves incoming. Valerian Mengsk: Already? Valerian walks to the window. There he sees zerg mutalisks rising from the planet's surface and attacking Dominion ships. One battlecruiser, in an attempt to avoid the incoming zerg flyers, collides with another battlecruiser, resulting in heavy damage for both ships. Horace Warfield: Clear the bridge! I've got a battle to win. Valerian stares at Raynor. Jim Raynor: I'll see you boys on the ground. After Mission Cutscene - Card to Play Warfield's forces are defending their position after their battlecruiser was forced to crash land on Char. A marine is firing at the incoming zerg but is killed by a Hydralisk's spike. General Warfield fills its position and fires the zerg, but soon runs out of ammunition. Horace Warfield: Shit! Warfield is attacked by mutalisks. He avoids the attack by jumping to the ground. Meanwhile, the incoming waves of zerg forces several Dominion marines to fall back. Marine: Fall back! We're cut off! Horace Warfield: Belay that order! Stand your ground! Hydralisk spikes hit the marines. At the same moment, one hydralisk unburrows under Warfield and another breaks through the trench wall. Warfield blocks the spines with this right arm, and uses the left to punch out one of the hydralisks. The other grapples with the general and is shot by Jim Raynor before it can strike a blow. Jim Raynor: Heard you boys needed some help. We came as fast as we could. Tychus Findlay: Ain't no time to be lyin' down on the job, General. Horace Warfield: You magnificent son of a bitch! You're the last man I expected to see! Tychus Findlay: Boys... I hate to interrupt but... the natives are gettin' restless. A incoming wave of zerglings approached Warfield's position. Horace Warfield: Thanks for the rescue... But I hope it ain't just the two of you... Jim Raynor: General. You know I've always got a card to play. Raynor's Raiders' banshees fly in and bombard the zerg, killing them. Horace Warfield: You might be a damn pirate, Raynor, but whatever happens you saved my boys today and I won't forget that. A banshee lands in the area to rescue Raynor, Tychus and Warfield. Jim Raynor: All in a day's work, General. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card to Play. (in English). 2010. Belly of the Beast/Shatter the Sky Before Mission Conversation with Tychus Tychus is at the barricade blazing away at zerg and reloading, Warfield is by the laptop set-up, his arm is injured and he's in pain. The dropship is in the background with its engines idling, and there are more marines along the trench line blazing away. Mutalisks, Banshees and dropships fly overhead every half a minute or so. We can half-see zerg charging the trench line beyond the marines. Tychus Findlay: Lock and load, Jimmy-boy! (shots) These blasted critters just keep comin'! (shots) What we got here's the biggest turkey shoot in the galaxy! Jim Raynor: Hate to spoil all your fun, Tychus - (shots) but we gotta start pushing toward the primary hive cluster, pronto! Tychus Findlay: That's a tall order, ol' buddy! 'Tween them Nydus worms on the ground and that swarm of fliers overhead, we ain't in no position to push against anything! Jim Raynor: Yer' always an inspiration, Tychus. Conversation with Warfield Jim Raynor: How're you holdin' up, General? Horace Warfield: Ahh....Damn poison. I told those pansy-ass medics to lop off my arm so I could get back to the front. Even so, I'm in pretty bad shape. I've decided to hand over all command to you. Jim Raynor: I understand. I know that ain't easy for you. Horace Warfield: Easy? (chuckles) Son... I'm getting' off easy compared to what you got ahead of you. To reach the main hive, you'll have to choose... between taking out their ground reinforcements or their air support. There ain't time for both... Jim Raynor: Don't worry, General. I'll deal with the zerg. First chance you get, head back to the ship and get patched up. That's an order. Mission Briefing Valerian: We've secured our landing zone thanks to you, Commander. General Warfield believes an attack on the primary hive is suicide under current conditions. A diversionary attack to cripple part of the zerg defenses will give us the opportunity we need. Tychus: Y'know, I've been thinkin'... Raynor: 'Scares me more than the zerg... Tychus: (unphased) We're gonna' to have to take out those Nydus worms before we can make a move on the main hive. Them zerg burstin' up under us wherever they please ain't exactly conducive to our health and well-being. Raynor: Well, placing charges at the right spots in their Nydus network could flood the whole system with lava. What's your take, General? Warfield: It's dangerous, but it could work. Bigger problem's still their fliers. Even if we could move our units forward, we can't provide adequate air cover while the skies are contested. Raynor: Any suggestions? Warfield: Intel shows eighty percent of the zerg fliers nest on an infested platform hanging in low orbit. We take that down, we'll own the air. Tychus: Hell, if this platform's so important, why not just nuke it? Warfield: The nests are burrowed deep into the superstructure. Surface detonations won't do it. We'd need to land a strikeforce on the platform and take it apart piece by piece. It's your call, Raynor. SABOTAGE TUNNELS (Tychus) Lead a small strike force to collapse the nydus worm tunnels under Char. Nydus worms will not appear in the final battle with Kerrigan if you succeed. ATTACK PLATFORM (Warfield) Destroy the orbital platform that serves as a nest for mutalisks and brood lords. Mutalisks and brood lords will not appear in the final battle with Kerrigan if you succeed. Belly of the Beast Raynor: 'Long as the zerg can use the Nydus network, our whole force is under threat. I feel for our fly boys - but shuttin' down those tunnels has to be our top priority. Warfield: That's not my assessment, but I will defer. You're the expert here... Good hunting, Commander! Tychus: Good call, Jimmy. Let's give the zerg a lesson in how we do things Heaven's Devils style! Adjutant: Deep scan analysis has detected three fault lines converging beneath this area. Detonation of seismic charges in all three locations will redirect lava into the adjacent caverns. Raynor: Any intel on what we'll be facing down there? Adjutant: Negative, Commander. The intervening rock layers prevent accurate detection of zerg bio-signatures. Caution is advised. Tychus: We're gonna need some more boys to carry the charges, if nothing else. Raynor: I've been in these tunnels before. The more guys we take, the riskier it gets. Raynor: I'd rather bring a smaller, more experienced crew down there than a whole regiment. Warfield: I might have just the men for you. Some of my best; all decorated combat veterans with lousy discipline records. You'll love 'em. Raynor: Sounds good, General, but I got my own crew for this. 'Sides, does 'em good to get outside once in a while. Warfield: Some squads took cover in the tunnels during the landing so you might be able to find some reinforcements down there. I'll contact you if I detect their transponders. Raynor: Alright, you do that - but I can't guarantee anything. This ain't no rescue mission. Use your units' abilities as often as you can. They can mean the difference between victory and defeat. Shatter the Sky Raynor: We can deal with the Nydus worms when they surface, but there ain't no way we can advance without air support. We gotta' take that platform down. Tychus: We came all the way down here just to head back into space? Warfield: I only wish I could go with you. Give 'em hell, Raynor! Warfield: The zerg fliers are using this old orbital platform as their base of operations. Warfield: It's actually made up of several smaller platforms tethered together in geostationary orbit. Warfield: The nests are too deep inside to destroy with a bombardment, but clearing the whole thing with ground forces will be costly . Raynor: Adjutant, what's keeping that thing in orbit? Has it got power? Adjutant: Affirmative. Thermal readings indicate intense heat coming from the platforms. Adjutant: Core temperatures are kept stable by a series of coolant towers, still operational despite the zerg infestation. Warfield: Perfect. There's your answer, general. We get onboard and destroy the coolant towers on each section. Raynor: The reactors'll go critical and take care of the zerg for us. Warfield: Excellent plan. You missed your calling, Raynor, you would have made an outstanding staff officer. Raynor: I reckon I'm right where I'm meant to be, general. Now let's get saddled up and hit that platform. Raynor: Kerrigan won't be givin' us a second chance. Exploit the weaknesses of your opponents. If they lack anti-air capabilities, hit them with flyers. If they lack detection, use cloaked units. All In Before Mission Cinematic - Fire and Fury Conversation with Tychus Jim Raynor: Final push. You ready for this? Tychus Findlay: That I am, partner. Hell, we're gonna be the guys that kill the Queen of Blades! Genuine heroes! Ol' Mengsk might even give you a pardon! Jim Raynor: (threatening) Get one thing straight, Tychus - if Valerian's right and this artifact can turn Kerrigan human again, I'm taking her away from this place. You hear what I'm sayin'? Tychus Findlay: I hear ya', Jimmy and I know you wanna' believe she can come back. But after all the misery she's caused... well, let's just say... some folks don't deserve second chances. Jim Raynor: I'll be the judge of that. Conversation with Warfield Horace Warfield: All these years, Mengsk made you out to be the devil himself. But I've seen you put it on the line for men who'd otherwise be hunting you down. Jim Raynor: Your Emperor's the one 'should be brought to justice. All I ever wanted was for folks to live free. Horace Warfield: Charging into battle with a stranger - taking enemy fire, holding the line shoulder to shoulder - that's the great equalizer of war. It's an honor to fight at your side. Jim Raynor: I sure do appreciate that, General. UNN News Report News ticker text: +++ Dominion Security: Raynor's rebellion quashed +++ Prince Valerian still missing +++ Kyla Velassi discovered hiding in an animal enclosure at the Korhal zoo +++ This is UNN news with Kate Lockwell +++ Kate Lockwell: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a sad day for us here at UNN. I regret to inform you that last night Donny Vermillion had himself committed to the Dominion Mental Health Center here on Korhal. While the nature of his abrupt mental breakdown remains unknown, we do know that he was clad only in his socks and rumored to be in possession of Emperor Mengsk's manifesto and a pound of peanut butter. We wish you all the best, Donny, and hope for your speedy recovery. In the meantime, I'll be taking over as chief anchor here at UNN. For UNN, I'm Kate Lockwell. Over the UNN logo. Kate Lockwell: Woohoo! Yes! Woo! Briefing Valerian Mengsk: It seems my faith in your abilities has been vindicated, Commander Raynor. Now the final blow must be struck. Use the artifact to neutralize the Queen of Blades and bring this bloodshed to an end. Horace Warfield: The engineer corps is moving the Xel'Naga artifact to the base of the primary hive cluster. We'll entrench the last of our defenses all around it. Unfortunately, it's going to take some time to charge up the device for a strike against the Queen of Blades. Intel provided by the Moebius Foundation suggests that the zerg will be attracted by the artifact's pulse-emanations. Once it's activated, all nearby zerg will go into a frenzy trying to reach it. Jim Raynor: There's no way we can beat a sustained zerg attack with what we've got left. Horace Warfield: The artifact itself may help with that. According to intel it can discharge what they're calling an 'energy nova' that should kill any zerg within its radius. A computer demonstration of the energy nova is carried out. Tychus Findlay: (impressed) Whoa! Horace Warfield: It takes time to recharge after each use, otherwise this'd be easy. You'll have to activate the energy nova manually. Fortunately, it pulses on a sub-sonic frequency, so we'll be immune to its effects. Jim Raynor: Recharge or no I'll take all the help we can get right now, General. Remember - Kerrigan's still out there waiting for us. Horace Warfield: How could we forget? During Mission Introduction Infested Kerrigan: You've brought me the Xel'Naga artifact - It was good of you to save me the trouble of finding it for myself. Kerrigan sends her zerg to attack the artifact. Adjutant: Warning. Large zerg force incoming. Matt Horner: We're not ready for this many. We'll have to use the artifact. The artifact is used, discharging an energy nova which kills all zerg within its radius. Infested Kerrigan: An impressive defense - but not nearly impressive enough. My forces are without number, and yours are dwindling by the minute. This can only end one way. After Mission Cutscene - The Showdown thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. A team of marines enter the Queen of Blades' main hive. There they find a deinfested Sarah Kerrigan lying on the ground. Jim Raynor grabs her. Jim Raynor: Sarah... Tychus Findlay approaches Raynor from behind. Tychus Findlay: You readin' all this? Arcturus Mengsk: (over the radio) You have your orders, Mr. Findlay. Carry them out. Findlay aims at Kerrigan's head with his gun. Jim Raynor: Tychus... what have you done? Tychus Findlay: I made a deal with the devil, Jimmy. She dies. I go free. Findlay's heads-up display turns red, showing the countdown to his suit killing him. Raynor looks at Kerrigan. Jim Raynor: We all got our choices to make... Tychus Findlay: Damn shame... Findlay fires at Kerrigan. Raynor stops the bullet with his armor, then fires at Findlay with his revolver, killing him. The screen turn black. Sarah Kerrigan: Jim? Jim Raynor: It's okay. I gotcha. The screen turns on to see Raynor holding Kerrigan in his arms. Raynor walks away with her through the ruined wastelands of Char, as the Dominion fleet stills battles the zerg in the sky.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. =References= Category:Quotations